


Live to See Happier Days

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: In which Paul lives, and love is confessed.





	Live to See Happier Days

When the walker ducked out of the way of his blade, of course Paul was surprised; even more so when it whispered to him. “You are where you do not belong.” 

But his reflexes were fast as he threw a sharp elbow back right into the thing's face. He swore he'd heard it grunt, and while he had the opportunity he whipped around and kicked the thing's legs out from under it, dropping it to its knees. He brought his blade up to plunge it into the walker's skull, stopping for a moment as it spoke again, having seemed to finally see all of it's fallen comrades laying scattered across the ground.

“Please..don't kill me..” Now that it was speaking in a normal tone, it almost sounded like a young girl. It made him slowly lower his blade. “Please I'll surrender. Just..don't kill me.”

“Give me one good reason to trust you.” 

“My mother is the leader of our group. If you spare me and take me back, she won't hurt anyone, I'll make sure of it. Just please, please..” She begged.

Paul glared at her for a moment, before he re-sheathed his blade. “On your feet. What's your name?”

“Lydia. My name is Lydia.” She seemed relieved, standing up to follow him as he bound her wrists together and led her behind him. 

As soon as he was through the cemetery gates, Aaron was on him, hugging him close and tight. “Don't you ever do that to me again, Paul.”

Paul hugged him back, rubbing his back soothingly. “I'm sorry, love. I needed you all out of there safely..”

“Aye.” Daryl moved behind the young woman, cutting the stitched of the mask of walker skin she wore. “They ain't walkers. They're people wearin’ walker skin. They're human.”

Paul pulled back, taking the mask to study it. “But why..?”

“Let's just get home first, then worry about this after.” Aaron sighed, slinging an arm around Eugene, and Daryl did the same.

Paul grabbed the ropes binding Lydia's wrists and led her along, greeting the new group who'd come with Michonne to help as they madebtheir way back to their transportation.

-

The trip to Hilltop felt like it took even longer than usual. Paul supposed maybe it was because of how absolutely exhausted he was from fighting. With the adrenaline gone, his body was aching. By the time they'd reached the colony, the scout just wanted to collapse into bed for a week. But it had been exhilarating to be back outside the walls; to know that he could still handle himself and keep the others safe. That staying inside the walls hadn't made him soft. 

He wasn't the kind of man who could just sit up in a big house, making decisions for the community without actually doing anything for it. It was why he had Tara now that Maggie was gone. She didn't mind one way or the other whether she stayed inside or was needed out there. She was one of his best friends, and she made a great right hand woman. She'd urged him to stay inside, saying that the Hilltop needed him but..he just didn't want to be the leader. 

He needed to be outside.

-

Of course when they finally did get home, Aaron ushered him straight to Siddiq, much to his dismay. He had him immediately checked over for any serious injuries. When he found none, Paul was cleared to go back to his trailer to rest.

Aaron led him back to the trailer he and Paul had been sharing and once they were inside, he helped a nearly half asleep Paul strip down to just his undershirt and boxer briefs, guiding him into bed gently.

“Stay with me.” Paul murmured, having caught the man's wrist as he'd turned away.

Aaron contemplated for a moment, before he took off his boots and jeans, climbing into bed with him. 

Paul immediately curled into him, sighing softly when Aaron hugged him close. It didn't take him long at all to pass out.

Aaron closed his eyes for a moment, before he let out a soft, shaky sob. He and Paul had grown close in the last six and a half years..they'd hooked up here and there but he wasn't sure how the younger man felt about it. Whether it was just for fun and de-stressing or if there was really something there.

Of course he'd taken plenty of time to grieve Eric. The man had been so incredibly important to him, and Paul had been great to talk to and hang around with his calm attitude and sound advice. Hell, Daryl had even just hung around with him sometimes to let him vent. 

The men had even helped him find Eric's body, which now lay resting in the Hilltop's graveyard right next to Glenn and Abraham. That closure had taken an incredible weight off of his shoulders.

He supposed of course that he could ask the scout, but he was scared. Scared that the man wouldn't return the feelings; that he would scare him off and ruin their friendship if he spoke up.

Then there was Daryl. The hunter split his time between the woods and Hilltop but whenever he saw him and Paul together, he could practically cut the tension with a knife.

He didn't want to hurt his other good friend. He didn't want to take the man right out from under his nose. What kind of friend would do that to somebody they cared about?

His mind raced in circles the longer he laid there, until he eventually passed out too.

-

When Paul woke up, he realized how warm he was. It was comfortable, though he was confused for a moment. He blinked sleepily and realized there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see Aaron's sleeping face, and it pulled a small smile out of him. He looked so beautiful like this, so peaceful. Not traces of worry or stress on any part of his face.

His feelings for the curly haired man had been building up for..well, a couple of years now if he was being honest. But with his new role as leader, and Aaron making trips back and forth to Alexandria before he'd settled here, it just hadn't been plausible. Not to mention his feelings he also had for a certain brooding hunter.

When Aaron stirred and slowly blinked his eyes open, Paul smiled warmly and reached up to pet his cheek. “Thank you for staying with me.”

Aaron hummed, leaning in to kiss his forehead gently. “Of course. You know I'd do anything for you.”

Paul felt his cheeks heat a bit before he leaned in to press his lips to the other man's gently. They exchanged a few lazy kisses before he pulled back.

“There's something I need to tell you, Aaron. It's important and..I'm nervous as hell right now so please just..let me say it..”

Aaron nodded, rubbing the man's side gently under his shirt.

“I've had..feelings for you for a couple of years now and I didn't want to act on them because I didn't want to ruin what we had. But..after yesterday..I need you to know that I'm in love with you, and it scares the shit out of me. I completely understand if you don't return the feelings so please don't feel obligated to say anything back.” He took a deep breath. “Okay. Now you can talk.”

Aaron chuckled, a bright smile spreading across his lips. “Well, lucky for you Rovia, I just so happen to return those feelings. I have for a while now. But, we both had the same mindset of not wanting to wreck our friendship.” He hummed. “But I want to try this with you. I want to take that risk because after yesterday I realized I'm not willing to let you go again. When that..that thing ducked I felt so sick to my stomach. I regretted never telling you how I felt. But it looks like fate was on our side because you're here..” He pecked the man's lips gently. “You're safe..” He kissed him again. “...and now you're mine.” He sealed their lips into a deep kiss.

Paul whined softly, kissing him back and pressing in close to him. He wasn't sure how he'd planned for this to go, but he was more than okay with this. 

When he heard the door to their trailer open, though, he pulled back to look over and see who'd interrupted. When he saw the archer standing in the doorway, he sat right up.

“Oh.”

“Daryl..”

“S'fine. I can jus’ go..” He had a tray in his hands with three bowls of stew and a couple of fresh slices of bread with homemade butter on them.

“No, Daryl. Stay.” Paul scooted over to make room on his other side for Daryl.

The hunter felt his cheeks heat up, but ducked his head a bit and came over, settling beside them. He handed out the bowls to both of them, and they all fell into a somewhat awkward silence as they ate.

“M'happy for you two.” Daryl murmured after a while. Sure, it stung a bit to see them together but..they were good for each other. Paul helped Aaron get better, helped him grieve properly over the loss of Eric. Where Daryl couldn't offer much in words, Paul could.

He supposed all that time they'd spent together had finally developed. 

“We like you too, you know.” Paul set his empty bowl aside.

“Wha?” Daryl looked up in confusion. 

“He's right. We both have feelings for you. Have for a while and I know it might take some getting used to for you so, feel free to take all the time you need to figure it out.”

Daryl stared at them for a moment. If it had been anybody else, he would assume they were fucking with him. But Aaron and Paul were two of the most sincere men he knew. He swallowed thickly, nodding after a moment. 

“S'okay. I like both of ya'll too.” He murmured shyly. “Can we..can we take it slow?”

“Of course, Daryl. I'd never even dream of rushing you.” Paul smiled warmly, leaning over to kiss his cheek gently.

“Everything will go at your pace.” Aaron leaned over and kissed his temple gently.

Daryl smiled a bit, feeling happier than he had in a while. He'd been so conflicted; not understanding how he could like more than one person at once. He'd thought he was simply being greedy but to know that both men felt the same, settled something in him.

-

The awkward tension subsided and Paul ended up spending the day in bed cuddling with both of the men. He was so beyond happy. Happier than he'd ever been in his life and he couldn't wait to see what the future held for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos much appreciated! (:


End file.
